Вдохновение/Стенограмма
|-|Русский= ---- Сцена: Улицы Парижа (Парк Вогезов, квартал Маре, недалеко от дома Маринетт. Маринетт делает наброски, а Тикки наблюдает. ---- Маринетт: Видишь форму этой крыши, Тикки? (рисует что-то в своём альбоме) Та-дам! Теперь это супермодная шапка! Тикки: Ты такая изобретательная и вдохновенная, Маринетт! Ты смотришь на мир глазами художника! Маринетт: Ну, надо отдать должное Парижу, самому модному городу в мире! Знаешь, здесь так легко найти вдохновение. Куда ни глянь, найдётся что-нибудь интересное! Только глянь на это дерево! Тикки: Ты сделала из него платье. Это очень классно! Маринетт: Спасибо, Тикки! Но оно недостаточно классное! Мне нужно что-то особенное для школьных танцев! Там будет Адриан, так что мне нужно выглядеть лучше всех! Тикки: Знаю, знаю. Давай найдём вдохновение! (смотрят по сторонам и видят дорожный конус) Маринетт: Что скажешь, Тикки? Тикки: Милая юбка! Очень креативно! Маринетт: Спасибо! Но в ней всё ещё нет ничего особенного! Я хочу быть уверенной, что Адриан заметит меня! Хлоя: Вся в книгах, как обычно, Дюпэн-Чэн? О, погодите, это не книга! Ха! Только не говори мне, что ты на самом деле собираешься сшить себе платье на школьные танцы. Как же это жалко! Разумеется, ты не можешь позволить себе дизайнерское платье, как у меня! Я бы его тебе показала, но не хочу, чтобы ты обслюнявила моё платье от зависти! В любом случае, ты и так потратила впустую слишком много моего драгоценного времени. Не буду тебе мешать с этими маленькими нелепыми бумажными платьями. Пока! Тикки: Не слушай её, Маринетт. Она просто вредничает как обычно! Маринетт: Хотя знаешь что? Пожалуй, впервые в жизни я прислушаюсь к словам Хлои! (Маринетт что-то рисует в альбоме) Та-дам! Тикки: Ух ты! Настоящее бумажное платье! Выглядит невероятно, Маринетт! Маринетт: Спасибо, Тикки! Надеюсь, что Адриану тоже понравится! Тикки: Понравится? Уверена, он будет в восторге! ---- Сцена: КОНЕЦ. ---- |-|Английский= ---- Сцена: Streets of Paris. Marinette is sketching and Tikki watches her. ---- Маринетт: See the shape of this roof Tikki? (draws something in her sketch pad) Ta-da! Now it's a super trendy hat! Тикки: You're so inventive and inspired Marinette! You always see things through your artistic eyes. Маринетт: Well, I have to give some of the credit to Paris, the most fashionable city in the world! It's so easy being inspired here, you know? Everywhere I look there's something interesting. Just look at that tree! Тикки: You made it into a dress, that's really cool! Маринетт: Thanks Tikki, but not cool enough. I need something really special for the school dance. Adrien will be there, so I have to look my very best! Тикки: I know, I know. Let's keep looking for inspiration. (they look around and see a cone) Маринетт: What do you think Tikki? Тикки: Nice skirt, very creative. Маринетт: Thanks! But it's still not special enough, I wanna make sure Adrien notices me. Хлоя: Buried in books, as usual, Dupain-Cheng? Oh wait, it's not a book. Ha! Don't tell me you're planning on actually making your own dress for the school dance. Hahahaha! How pathetic! Of course, you couldn't afford to buy a designer dress like me. I'd show it to you, but I don't want you to drool all over it with envy. Anyway, you wasted too much of my precious time already. I'll leave you to your ridiculous little paper dresses. Bye! Тикки: Don't listen to her, Marinette. She's just being mean as usual. Маринетт: Actually, you know what? I think that for the first time in my life, I'm going to listen to Chloé. Тикки: Huh? (Marinette draws on her sketchpad) Ooo. Маринетт: Ta-da! Тикки: Wow, an actual paper dress! It looks incredible Marinette! Маринетт: Thank you, Tikki. I hope Adrien likes it too. Тикки: Like it? I'm sure he'll love it. ---- Сцена: THE END. ---- Категория:Стенограммы